Humanities New Order
by kazuthebab5
Summary: After a war that brought the world to its edge. Japan marries America to hope to stop it but he's gotten over his head.
1. Prologue

No one knows why or how it started. The war just brought humanity to its edge. It left thousands of people displaced and left people looking for a new thing to believe in. A new government and to erase the past that was surely a mistake of old government.

The nations of the world sought to bring the world together to fight this plague and most turned away from the United States, due to the - at the time - awful leader but it took an ancient nation to marry the US to thrust upon the world an dangerous yet curious alliance. No one knew of what the US did to his new husband and those who signed into joining this new order would find out in time.

His husband, Japan, when out would not speak of his husband in any way and seemed more silent than ever.

It was just the beginning.


	2. Ch 1

The American Empire has been a budding phrase in worldwide conversation. Even within the Nation Representative only room, whispers from all corners of the globe's personifications would talk.

And yet, it was a huge surprise with his alliance with Japan. The two being political allies since the ending of World War Two. No one saw them strengthening this alliance through marriage as it was with the representatives.

July 5th, 2090. The date of the marriage.

The date burned into Japan's memory, even five years later. The date that made him hate his decision to marry the blonde superpower. He had sensed something was up the moment the 21st century had rolled around, the blondes government was getting more and more radical in his eyes but it wasn't until the election of 2016 that Japan saw a huge change in his friends eyes. They seemed to dull and weren't as bright of the blue sky anymore.

Japan watched as America closed himself off, but despite the actions, Japan still stayed by his side. He was his only protection afterall, at least in his own dark eyes.

"Japan!"

Japan shook his head and looked at the blonde in his face, "Yes?" He replied, looking at the nation.

"You zoned out. Pay attention." Japan stiffened and nodded to America, the tone told him enough. He shifted his eyes from his husband to the German at the front of their meeting room.

America, the freedom fighter, had fallen down a dark hole.

0o0

Character count: 1,420


	3. Ch 2

There was always a sense of emptiness in these meetings nowadays. It had only been twenty or so years since three European figures disappeared. Belgium, due to a civil split. Netherlands due to the raising waters of global warming. Spain, also due to a civil split.

The thought of nations just fading away, always upset the ancient country. He was quite old and has outlived three European nations. Yet here he was looking at the meeting as only a few remained of the original members.

Yet his marriage kept him from worrying so much about himself and more so about others who could get forced into this budding empire.

"I would like to see North and South Italy after the meeting." Japan blinked and glanced at the blonde nation to his right, who always kept a tight grip on his thigh. Always kept hidden were the lies Japan kept, under his white uniform.

The two mentioned nations glanced over, the younger grinned. "Okay, America!" North Italy spoke with such innocence and love. Something Japan knew was just a cover. He had seen the Italian at work.

This could not be good. That look he saw in his husband's gaze, he was planning something. Something bad.

0o0

Character count: 1,162


	4. Ch 3

As the meeting ended, Japan stood with his husband, his eyes shifting to the two Italians as they came over. The older looking hesitant, Japan glanced at the brothers. He hoped this wasn't as bad as he felt it would be.

They left, taking the elevator to the roof. America giving no explanation as to why they had to talk on the roof. Japan kept his eyes to the floor, worried if he looked up he would break his code of silence. His code of not revealing America's treatment of him.

Then the doors opened to the roof, their clothes and hair wiping around in the soft breeze. But no one stopped as they moved to the middle of the roof. "Stop." America ordered and pulled out his pistol.

Japan looked up, and jumped back. "America! What are you doing?!" Japan shouted, startled. Only to be glared at and told to shut his mouth. The Italians gaped and backed away.

"America, hey, buddy. You don't need to attack us!" North Italy said, holding up his hands. "You two have something I want… and I intend to get it." America said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" South Italy gaped, his hands in fists, moving to protect the younger of them. The American shook his head, stalking forward to seize the Southern Half. "Only one of you know and I'm sure I know who."

The American held the southern Italian by the back of his neck, "Kill your brother." He snarled into his ear. Kiku panicked, "Alfred!" He called, "Shut it Kiku. It needs to be done."

The blonde forced the gun, that had a red trigger, into the hazel eyed nations hands. "Pull the trigger Romano." America said.

"Just do it, Lovino."

"Feliciano, I can't!"

"Do it… I love you so much. Protect Il tesoro del nonno."

"I love you too, baby brother!" Romano cried, streams of tears flowing from his hazel eyes.

A loud bang, and a thunk. A nation falls in front of Japan's eyes and he's pulled away as America takes his gun back.

Romano drops to his knees and sobbed loudly. His body, pained, as he took the role of full nation.

And with that, North Italy falls.

0o0

Italian:

Il tesoro del nonno. : Grandfather's treasure

Characters: 2,013


	5. Ch 4

Entering the home of America, the smaller male was pushed up against the door. "How dare you try to intervene? I am the one on top here and you are just my little trophy." The blonde man snarled at the smaller man, Japan suppressed his body's urge to tremble, his eyes staring into the murky blue that used to shine bright for this young nation.

"You shouldn't have made tha-" Japan was sent to the floor, his small hand covering his cheek which slowly turned red from the harsh smack that was just dealt to him. "Do not patronize me, I do not want to hear your bullshit." America left the room to head to the office, leaving the smaller nation to pull himself together.

OooO

Blue and red eyes stared wide, they had just witnessed the murder. The cold, calculated murder of a nation. The body wasn't turning to air. It wasn't coming back. North Italy was gone. South Italy stayed on the floor, sobbing.

"My god…" The blonde spoke softly, his hand covering his mouth. The lighter haired male, watched the couple leave.

'France… Japan doesn't look happy… He didn't want this to happen." The darker male mumbled, for once quiet and cautious.

"I saw… But first let's help, the remaining Italian." France stood, leaving their hiding spot. He rushed forward to gather the Catholic nation in his arms, sinking to the ground with him.

"Oh, Romano." France said softly, his eyes shut. He didn't want to look at the younger Italians dead body. The other man also came, wrapping his arms around his friend and the one he raised.

"France. Prussia!" The southern Italian cried into France's chest. The blonde nation stroked his hair, avoiding that little curl. The two held the crying nation, close and safe.

0o0

Character count: 1,693


End file.
